


Your Name

by GothicWonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Harry Potter AU, Implied Sex Trafficking, M/M, Sort Of, almost a poem, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWonderland/pseuds/GothicWonderland
Summary: Draco has been beaten, bruised, and broken. After being sold to a human trafficker that uses him as an international spy, he falls in love with harry but can’t be with him without getting himself or harry killed. He has stopped wars and toppled governments, but he can’t save himself.





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is suicide. This is almost a poem but not quite. There is no smut, although some sexual abuse is implied. Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos if you like it.

Your name.  
It’s my favorite thing in the whole world.  
The whole universe.  
You probably don’t remember when we met.  
Why would you?  
That’s okay, because I remember.  
Your green eyes startled me in the crowd of people.  
I was afraid.  
Those emeralds bore into my soul and we stopped.  
You saw everything I think.  
Everything she did to me, my whole life.  
My mother.  
You saw the abuse, the hurt, and the end too.  
You saw her sell me.  
To him.  
You saw all my scars, every one.  
You saw the hopelessness. And tears.  
The aching.  
The prayers.  
The blood.  
Can you still see them even now?  
I haven’t seen you in so long.  
Years.  
While I was gone? I brought the world to its knees.  
For him.  
War is rampant, because of me.  
No one knows because I don’t exist.  
They don’t see.  
The ones that do aren’t alive anymore.  
I made sure.  
When people find me he does terrible things.  
He’d do them to you.  
If he knew about my feelings for you,  
It’d be worse.  
So he won’t ever know.  
I’ll make sure.  
You can see me across the plaza.  
Your name.  
It tumbles silently from my lips.  
Can you see it?  
Your name.  
I wrap my hands around my treasure.  
One bullet.  
Resting in the chamber.  
You sense it I think.  
What is coming next is my favorite part.  
Your name.  
One bullet.  
One gun.  
You start toward me breaking into a run.  
Time is running out.  
Your name.  
One bullet.  
Your emerald eyes flash toward me as you call out.  
Stop.  
I raise the gun to the side of my head.  
Tick tock.  
I put your name on a bullet.  
So that you would be the last thing that went through my head.  
And you were.


End file.
